


Silks Make the World (And you cannot see)

by PastelJellyfishGuts



Series: Blood And Gold Means Nothing To Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Duellist Harry Potter, Fate, Fighter Harry Potter, Gen, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insane Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Wounds, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), dead person, he just seems very off, sort of but not really, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJellyfishGuts/pseuds/PastelJellyfishGuts
Summary: TW : mentions of rape and child trafficking and a lot of triggering things! Just don't read if you have triggers because god knows what will be in this fic?? I haven't planned shit.Harry Potter goes missing. This sends panic throughout the Ministry and Dumbledore despairs.He's found dead a month later.For those who want a less edgy summary, it's essentially Harry potter, but he was kidnapped and he is... different.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Other(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Series: Blood And Gold Means Nothing To Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991134
Kudos: 35





	Silks Make the World (And you cannot see)

**Case No.999000** **Date:** 1980, 1st September

 **Reporting officer:** Auror Brown _(Full name: Jaxin Brown)_ **Prepared by:** Auror Bletchley _(Full Name: Ann Bletchley)_

**Detail of Event:**

At 19:06 Brown received a Floo call from [Robert Alderton] (Co-owner of the bookshop in Diagon Alley, Alderton & Johnson’s Bookshop), who told them that [Harry Potter] (‘The Boy Who Lived’ and one of the interests of [Mrs. Fitzgerald]) was gone. [Robert Alderton] had received the information from [Minerva McGonagall]* (She currently works as {Head of House, Teacher of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress} in Hogwarts.)

He was last seen a few months ago, by [Arabella Figg] (A squib and currently unemployed.), and no one has seen him since then.**

*Minerva McGonagall has received information about [Harry Potter] from [Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore] who had put multiple forms of surveillance on the house.

** More information in the report about her statement in ‘Actions Taken’

**Actions Taken:**

We have investigated the muggles who lived there* who have denied [Harry Potter]’s disappearance and then wiped their memories. Under Veritaserum, they confessed to losing [Harry Potter] after sending him out to weed the garden.

We have thoroughly interrogated [Arabella Figg] under Veritaserum and their reports do not match, although upon further questioning, it seems like [Arabella Figg] could have mistaken glimpses of [Dudley Dursley] (A muggle boy who also lives in the house) as [Harry Potter].

If so, this means that [Harry Potter] was missing for much longer than three days ago. [Arabella Figg] does not have a clear memory of when exactly [Harry Potter] had stopped going out into the garden, but she confirms it was a few months at the very least.

**Note:**

We have reason to believe that [Harry Potter] was abused, as the questions to his relatives under veritaserum revealed that he lived in a small, darkly-lit cupboard and his recounted daily schedule was to wake up at four and do chores until six at which time he would cook for the entire family. We have not pursued this line of questioning yet, as [Mr. Smith] has asked us to leave it until they receive confirmation. However, the theory that [Harry Potter] was abused has substantial evidence.

* * *

* * *

Albus sat in his office, head in his hands, and despairing. How could Harry have been lost? He had taken every precaution and they had vanished, like they weren’t there in the first place.

What if he had been taken by Death Eaters?

What if Harry was killed? What if Harry had been tortured? What if they had fooled Harry into thinking that the Light was a terrible force?

He would have to make plans.

* * *

* * *

**Case No.999008** **Date:** 1980, 3rd November

 **Reporting officer:** Auror Bletchley _(Full Name: Ann Bletchley)_ **Prepared By:** Auror Bletchley _(Full Name: Ann Bletchley)_

**Detail of Event:**

[Harry Potter] was found dead in {Lancaster} (A Muggle town). We received a report from one of the Aurors stationed in the {Police Department} (A Muggle Department where they work to look for and stop crime) who discovered [Harry Potter]’s dead body as part of a child trafficking ring.

We believe that [Harry Potter] was taken by the traffickers who most likely-found a child who was vulnerable from abuse and lead him away by grooming him.

We have no evidence of a man or woman receiving regular contact with [Harry Potter] but it is possible that Harry could have met them outside of the surveillance range.

**Actions Taken:** We have decided to not make this information public as [Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore] has requested a silence. If we do make this information Public, it is likely that there will be a spike in Death Eaters or Former Death Eaters gaining confidence to attack Wizards and Witches alike.

* * *

* * *

Albus stood there, reading the report again, just to make sure that he had read it correctly.

It was a tragedy, but one he was relieved of. At least this way, Harry would have no chance of being taken in by Death Eaters.

This meant that Harry would never oppose him, although he wondered what he would have to do now that he would not have anyone to defeat Voldemort.

He looked at Fawkes who was grooming themselves and the lines of exhaustion in his face grew deeper.

“What should I do Fawkes, my dear?”

Fawkes trilled.

Albus gave a weak smile.

“Yes. I suppose we should try after all.”

Fawkes preened.

* * *

* * *

Silver moonlight flooded on a clearing of long grass as Harry gasped a breath.

Bruises mottled along his skin, he coughed up congealed blood and grasped the ground with chipped, bloody fingernails.

His eyes lazily rolled in his head and he saw glimpses of people standing around him.

“Hello.”

A voice, muffled yet something about it so clear, so distinct that it cut through his haze of dizziness. A warm hand comes to caress his cheek and he flinches minutely before slowly leaning into the touch.

“Would you like to come with us? We can heal you.”

Their voice is inviting and kind, like how people would talk to him until they believed Aunt Petunia’s lies. His eyes glaze and flutter.

He falls into the earth and doesn’t get back up.

He is carried away by black cloaks, hooded faces, and gloved hands.


End file.
